


海上花

by hiriko



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: ABO, F/F, ntr, 已婚 - Freeform, 贵乱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiriko/pseuds/hiriko





	海上花

烦心的事情可能来源于天气，也可能反映于天气。  
东京最近的天气一直不错，唯有今天天空阴沉沉的，就像是要把连日来一直都是晴空万里的天气弥补回来一样。一直憋着没有下雨，反而比痛痛快快下一场大雨更让人难受了。  
简直就像自己现在的心情一样。  
然而即使如此，自己终究也不是穗乃果，没办法一声号令就能改变这令人不快的天气。外面的楼房排的很挤，暗示着这里究竟是什么地方。对于海未来说，从小的家教一直让她羞于直视这种地方，即使现在因为别的什么原因迫不得已过来，心里的抵触感也一直没有消退。  
即使这么说，她现在也不是很清楚自己的抵触感到底是这个地方、这个天气、还是自己要面对的人或者是即将要发生的事情。  
因为都是成年人了。  
“什么都看不见啊。”  
尽管有浴室里传来的沙沙的水声的阻挡，这句不大不小的抱怨还是落到了海未的耳朵里。鎏金发的Alpha倚靠在半透明的毛玻璃窗边，嘟囔着地势造成的视野狭窄。  
“……”  
海未知道绚濑绘里的本意不是向她提问，因此她也不是很有必要回应绘里的话。但即使如此，她还是畏惧着这人下一步的举动。  
虽然出自Omega天生对Alpha的畏惧，但是如果是里面还在洗澡的那个人的话，海未不至于屏息静气到这种地步。  
“海未怎么看？”  
就像现在，如果她回头的话，海未不知道如何回应她的问题。冰蓝色的瞳孔年少的时候清秀俊朗，仿佛让人想起西伯利亚的雪原，坚韧无锋庄重华美，现在二十六岁的绚濑绘里却把它们调教的充满了侵略性。橙黄色的瞳孔在和她对视了一秒之后就被移开：“我都可以。”  
绚濑绘里好看的眼睛微微眯起，快步几步走到海未面前：  
“明明是海未约我出来的，现在却不搭理我？”  
“……”  
就算是事实，海未也完全不想被人提起这种事实——在结婚纪念日抛下丈夫去和别人开房，不仅太过于滑稽可笑，被绘里提起则格外的不知廉耻。那些耻辱的经历似乎变得更加深刻的在脑海中回响，羞耻心排斥这些跃出水面的记忆，伴随着更加深刻的明明是甜美的却充满了危险意味的是明明是请求意味却有毒蜂蜜声音：  
“海未酱欧内盖~去和绘里酱约会怎么样？”

（如果不去的话——不过来的话——）  
不敢深思的更深刻的恐惧涌出水面，几乎要让少女背后被冷汗湿透。海未逼着自己鼓起勇气直视绘里，不知不觉中已经被绘里逼到墙角。轻巧修长的手指托起她的下巴：  
“现在想故作矜持？”  
绘里的目光犀利而赤裸，看自己的眼神就好像她现在是赤身裸体在她面前一样充满暴欲，实际上也相差不多。手指愈发的用力拧的下巴生疼，海未努力的把头侧向一边。  
“绘、绘里……手劲太大了……”  
“还不是因为海未不听话。”  
说着自己完全听不懂的话，但海未的的确确深刻的明白自己的处境根本没法选择。斯拉夫Alpha向后一仰坐在床沿，双手熟练利落的解开自己的裤腰带，伸手示意Omega过来。  
“跪下含住。”  
海未一愣，然而还没等她反应过来，绘里就抓住她呆愣住的空档按住她的头顶迫使她跪了下来。被白色内裤包裹的Alpha的巨大腺体被顶在她眼前。金橙色的眸子中多了几分困惑，中间还含着几成恐惧。  
自从大学毕业之后自己就一直待在自家的道场里，直到和穗乃果结婚之后都一如既往。长期密闭的传统工作让海未觉得现在的自己处理各种情况反而不如高中时代游刃自如，至少面对这些自己从小受到的教育中刻意回避的方面、完全没有任何的处理预案。  
如果是和自己毫无关系的别人，海未倒还知道提起刀把人就地打倒。但是在对方是无比熟悉自己又比自己充满肌体力量的绚濑绘里、手中被绘里和小鸟握住了命脉、自己手边拿不到任何武器的情况下，海未并不像别人甚至是穗乃果相信的那样有反制能力。  
对最重要的东西即将失去的东西的恐惧最终压过了羞耻心，海未小心翼翼的伸出手抓住绘里内裤的两角，缓慢的向下拉扯。但是坐在那里的Alpha却完全不配合，她一本正经的坐在床边上，看着海未双手握的发白却没有挪窝的意思。眉眼间挑起一抹快意。  
纤瘦的少女在用尽全力之后还是没有任何反应，慈航普度的双瞳抬起：“绘里，你这么坐着……”  
“哦哦，对哦，Omega没有那么大的力量拉得动呢，是我忘了，对不起啊。”绘里装作恍然大悟的站起了身子，嘴角的一抹邪笑却斜斜的映入了海未的眼瞳，让她觉得心中的那份丑恶感又深重了半分。  
反正她未曾期待绚濑绘里对她抱有任何真情实感。  
如此催眠着自己的海未终于成功的揭下了绘里的内裤，粗长的腺体立刻弹了出来，几乎要弹到海未脸上。属于绘里身上的气息和冰蓝色的信息素一起侵略着海未的每个气孔，身体不听话的逐渐产生了反应。  
就好像要逃避最深刻最不能令人直视的噩梦一样，海未闭上眼睛心一横张开嘴把绘里粗长的肉棒吞了进去。绘里的肉棒还算干净，反而是信息素的味道更为浓重，这对海未濒临崩溃的抵抗心来说是致命的。  
然而已经无法回头了。  
和口中肉棒冰寒中裹着火热的感觉不同，脑后传来了温热的手掌覆盖感觉，绘里压着海未的后脑，在海未柔软的口腔中不断摩挲下身。身下的女孩比起第一次的笨拙，这一次确实是熟练了很多。从绘里的视角可以看到少女认真的用舌尖舔过一遍绘里肉棒的杆，在龟头下的粗青血管那里刻意照顾了一下，绘里就感觉一阵电流通过下身随着血液直接蹿到大脑，简直想脱口而出一个爽字。少女认真的清理了杆的外部之后，才重新回到原点，一本正经的吞下绘里的龟头。  
当然，发生了这一切绘里知道绝非她对这一切充满爱好或者对她抱有爱意。园田海未就是这样的女人，即使是不愿意做的事情，一旦答应了就绝对会一丝不苟。  
明明心中拒绝身体却在执行，明明羞耻的不得了却被迫主动请求，就是这样的海未，自己才更想看她被逼迫到玩坏了的样子啊。  
恍惚间一阵眩晕飞快的略过脑海，不知道是因为身下海未卖力的活跃还是什么，绘里居然有些站不稳。双手一下子都把住海未的后脑才保持住了平衡。  
绘里不明就里，这简直是突如其来的恶意。无名文火逐渐燃起，她强迫自己把视角转移到海未的头上：  
“海未这一次熟练了很多啊，莫非是和穗乃果在家里练习过？为了我练习这种事，我还真的很应该感觉受·宠·若·惊啊。”  
“……”  
“被塞得说不出话来了？嘛毕竟也是，我的鸡巴比起穗乃果那可不是大多了。”  
“……”  
“不管你信不信，这可是穗乃果亲口当着真姬和花阳的面说的哦。不过是你的话，完全没办法出去问的吧。”  
“……请不要继续说这种话侮辱穗乃果！”  
少女吐出绘里的分身怒瞪着绘里。但是少女并不知道的是，绘里这点确实没有说谎。至少九年前四个人一起游泳之后的浴场里，耍宝的穗乃果确实想办法比较了一下四个人的长度，虽然差点被绘里和真姬当场除害。  
绘里半眯着邪魅的冰蓝眼睛回应着海未愤怒的目光，伸手捋起海未的一缕发丝：  
“给老公戴绿帽子的女人有资格对我说侮辱了穗乃果这种话吗？”  
“……！”  
“是我说两句侮辱穗乃果严重，还是她老婆去和别的Alpha上床侮辱她严重？”  
声音不重却宛如一把重锤砸在海未心里，双手无力的垂了下来。对于绘里的话海未无可否认，被绿比被议论是严重的多的侮辱，而发生了这一切的罪魁祸首亦然是一己私欲。  
不想被穗乃果抛弃的心情，亦然是一己私欲。  
绘里伸出修长的手指拨开海未的嘴唇再次把分身挺了进去，少女的脸颊有清澈的泪水划过，但是她却没有伸手把绘里推开。刚才中断的大业业已继续进行，绘里把玩着海未修长光滑的蓝色长发，头发的清香和海未水甜味道的信息素一起传到绘里鼻子里。  
“你的味道比学生时代甜了很多……”  
修长的手指顺着发丝绕到颈后轻轻抚摸着海未被标记过的腺体，沾染了水甜味道的手指被自己舔过，绘里站直了身子眼睛中充满了霸权意味的调戏：  
“你说对吗，高坂海未。”  
“呜……”  
直白的穗乃果的名字的刺激，让海未一直想要甩开想要暂时麻痹自己的神经又缩了回去，无一不在警告着海未，她自己到底在做多么不知廉耻的背德行径。在婚姻不曾破灭甚至穗乃果还深爱着她的时候。  
多么的不知廉耻。  
多么的无可救药。  
口中的肉棒在海未无意识的自动舔弄中愈来愈膨胀了，因兴奋而被热血填满的血管显露出来刮得海未口腔内卡卡的，这让海未心生怯意。然而身前的人却似乎是看穿了她的胆怯，有力的手掌把她的头抓的更紧，长枪愈加狠厉地顶着海未的喉间。  
“唔……滋溜……唔、嘟呜、Eli……”  
被强硬的填满冲撞的感觉真的不好受，海未感觉自己几乎要吐了，刚才还算能勉强承受的口交力度被成倍提升，自己的喉咙替代着身下的小穴被绘里霸道的顶撞，几乎呼吸不过来，眼前浮现了黑色的星星又被朦胧的泪光打湿。  
而这边绘里脸上浓郁的绯红也表示她也是坚持到了极限。手上力道也不再温柔，她抓着海未的头发迫使她昂起头接受自己的抽插，在一声吞碳般性感的叹息中把海未的小嘴当做内穴缴械在里面。  
“呜呜呜……呜呜！呜！”  
浓稠黏着的滚烫一下子灌满了整个嘴巴，黏黏的带着咸腥的味道。海未反应性的就想吐出去。脑后却传来被拉扯的刺痛，另一只手把胸前的领口扯开，隐含的春色爆了一片。  
“喝下去。”绘里暴君般冷漠。  
海未半捂住自己胸口的手一愣。冰蓝色的眼眸激光一般扫过海未的前额，少女慌忙低头勉强的咽了下去。  
“咕……额，咕呜。”  
指肚在衣服上拉的微微发白。这个味道真的不咋地，黏黏的基本上要把喉腔覆上一层膜。纤细修长的眉头紧蹙，海未慢慢抬起头。  
“绘里……啊！”  
从上方抓住自己的手一下子施加了太多的力道，海未直接被一把抓上床，下意识的就想挣脱开。  
隔着门板从浴室里传来的沙沙的水声逐渐变弱，就好像海未某种生命的倒计时一样。  
海未被绘里连拉带抱的拽上床，胸前的衣服被拉扯的变了形几乎要脱线，北国的恶霸略带烦躁的抓起海未衣服的下摆准备强行扯掉她的衣服。轻巧白皙的手突然搭到了她的手上。绘里这才有机会把目光停留到海未的手上，她的手硬度柔软但是温度冰凉，白皙修长的手指如同玉瓣，涂着浅浅的蓝色指甲油。音乐日本舞世家的大小姐对形象是严格在意的，就连手也在勤加锻炼的同时注意过了好好的保养，一时间荆轲的名言几乎要跳出绘里的嘴。  
海未双目含泪，一口气卡在嗓子眼儿里似的憋得脸色有些发红，刘海儿落下来盖住自己的眼睛：  
“我自己来……”  
说罢就和担心绘里食言一样，伸手解着自己的小外褂开始脱衣服。冰蓝色的眼眸凝结了一刻之后释怀的含着笑意。  
自己抢过来的美食固然美味，但是本来不应该属于自己的东西忍住羞耻一点点展示给自己看，也是美味非常。  
纤细的手指灵活的一件一件解开自己的衣服。绘里就像一个参观大厨烹饪的看客，看那纤巧的手指如何洗净、去皮、剥离外壳，露出里层干净洁白一尘不染的风景。  
不、不能说是一尘不染了，自己已经把她染过了。  
正思考间，腰间好像被什么柔软的东西戳了戳。绘里这才发现海未已经把上衣和裙子都脱了，伸长了腿想要褪下丝袜，但是拗不过绘里一直盯着她似乎要把她射穿的目光，偏了偏头用娇嫩的小脚戳了戳绘里的腰际：“绘里……能不能……先转过头去？”  
绘里扯下束着自己头发的白色头花，狰狞的一转头：“哦？我哪儿没看过？”  
“不是……”  
“你可以不用脱。”Alpha的手摸到了海未的大腿上，一只游走着爬到了海未的胯部，一只奋力按住海未想要护住的手把她们扣在她头顶：“穿着它做又有什么关系。”  
“绘里……呜！”  
下身被丝袜包裹的地方被手指钻入戳破一个洞，Alpha有些烦躁的一把将其裆部部分直到背后彻底撕裂。手指挑弄着被淡蓝色内裤包裹的小穴，修长的手指绕过布料防御，连带着一条银丝扯了出来。  
“自己的味道好吃吗？小骚货。”  
绘里拉过海未的头把自己的手指塞入了她的嘴里，花蜜水混着口水和口红被填了进去，观测者踏出水的领域哀怜的观察着这一切。“还没摸你自己就湿了，还说不愿意？”  
海未扭过头没有回应绘里侵略的目光，表情上虽然还勉强粉饰出非暴力不合作的样子，但是刚才发生的一切，还有下身湿润的反应和脸上浮现的酡红已经没办法再哄骗那人。绘里眯起了眼睛。  
引诱不能诱出城门的敌军，只需要强行打碎城墙迫使他们投降就可以了。  
绘里强行伸开海未的双腿，淡蓝色中右部分被染成湛蓝的内裤早已经被拨到一边。她起身坐上去，把坚挺的滚烫的肉棒强行插入到了海未的花蕊之中。  
“嗯嗯嗯啊啊啊啊！！”  
坚硬的滚烫烙铁一般的刮过内壁都带着火花和刺痛，并且逐渐演化为羞人的麻痒。突如其来的刺激使海未忍不住绷紧身子，修长的纤颈从水面挣扎般仰起，浑身的肌肉绷起了优美柔和的线条一直流淌到勾起来的脚趾。而绘里这边也好受不了多少，少女未曾生育过的紧致隐秘的阴道温暖紧致几乎要把她变成快枪手，她大口呼吸了几口气才勉强冷静下来。然而在呼吸中海未身上水蓝色的信息素甜味又钻入了绘里的鼻腔，让她愈加难以忍耐自己的欲望。  
又长舒了一口气，绘里半眯着眼睛看着身下少女因为微妙的痛楚和忍耐着快感的羞耻表情，抓着海未半边肩膀的手逐渐骨节泛白。  
啊啊……园田海未。  
你就是这样、一直散发着凛凛而不可侵犯的气质，即使过了多少年也没能改变。  
因此，那不惜一切勉力维持着的防护罩，在败给欲望的时候破裂的粉身碎骨，那一刻的美丽才会让世界望其项背吧。  
“你还准备看多久？”  
被顶到床头上几乎要被挤下去的海未听到这句话睁开了眼睛，却发现绘里根本就没在看着她，反而是回头看向了和床头相反的位置，白金色中长发上别着发卡的女孩站在那里，一只手在上半身的西装口袋上不知道摸索着什么。  
海未这才发现水声其实很早之前就停下了。只是绚濑亚里沙并没有打扰她们，不知道在那里看了多久。听到姐姐的召唤，亚里沙也并没有迅速过去，依旧是在原地保持着在上衣口袋中摩挲的动作。  
两个人的眼光在刹那间交汇，海未打了个激灵，一下子把自己的目光截断。然而即使是转过了头，海未也能清晰地感受到属于绚濑亚里沙的目光在她身上停留，并不刺眼但是令人隐隐作痛。  
绘里一声冷笑，一把把海未从床头横了过来，欺身半压着海未的下半身：“亚里沙你不来？”  
没有回音。亚里沙终于肯抬起头看了自己的姐姐一眼，两张有些相似但是神色完全不同的两张脸浮现在了海未的瞳孔中。姐姐固然张狂恣意，妹妹内敛温柔中也有着意想不到的坚定。  
但是绘里似乎一点都不担心这个妹妹究竟有没有可能和自己闹脾气。她只是高高举起手。  
“啪！”  
“呜！”臀部上受到的重击让海未吃痛的叫出声。委屈的泪水在眼眶里打转，嘴唇却紧紧地咬住不允许自己哭出声来也不能叫的明显。  
高坂穗乃果从来就没有对她粗暴过，让她明白性爱能够有着各种各样的激烈操作，这人只能是绚濑绘里。  
那一下的确不轻，的的确确在白皙的臀肉上打出了红印子。绘里扬起头得意洋洋地看着亚里沙，再一次高高的举起了手。海未闭上了眼睛。  
意料之中的痛苦没有随期而至，不是没有打下来，而是绚濑亚里沙一个箭步冲上去把绘里的手挡住。这个平时温和细声细气的少女Alpha关键时刻居然意外的有胆量。力道上居然也不比绘里逊色多少。  
绘里却是一副“就知道会这样”的脸色，拖着海未向亚里沙拱了一拱：“先搞会儿前戏？”  
“……”  
亚里沙抬头瞥了一眼姐姐充当是回应，伸手解开自己披在外面的西服外套将其认真的挂在身后的穿衣架上。上面透着还未全部擦干的点点水珠，透过亚里沙纯白色的结实躯体。下身什么都没穿，刚才仅仅是靠着长款的西服外套挡住，这时还能看到少女Alpha虽然沉默着但是早已经醒来的粗壮下身。  
少女修长的手指顺着海未美丽的长发滑过，最终停留在海未后颈腺体的位置。亚里沙轻轻的拂过海未脑后的幼发，低头在散发着水甜气息的腺体处轻吻了一下。之后她强忍着咬破后颈的冲动，呼吸着海未身上清幽的水甜香气，如最紧密的恋人一般厮磨着她的耳垂。  
“海未姐，亚里沙会尽量温柔些的，不要勉强自己。”  
亚里沙扶着海未的头，半哄半诱的促使着海未的小嘴逐渐靠近她下身的肉刃。绚濑亚里沙一向精致，下身被洗的很干净，除了冰蓝色的Alpha气息之外别无他味。这让海未的抵触感被减弱了不少。  
抚摸着自己幼发的手细腻又温柔，几乎是海未很久没从性爱中找到的感觉，内心泛起了浅浅的怀念。  
檀口轻张，海未轻轻的把亚里沙的粗长的肉棒含进嘴里。突如其来的紧致温热让亚里沙一下子绷紧了身子，但是她还是控制着压住海未的手使力道轻微而不野蛮。  
“啊……海未姐……”  
十多年来心心念念的女神低下头给自己口交的画面太过梦幻，即使变成真的也让亚里沙不敢置信。她想紧紧地抱住海未，但是自己现在的体位根本没办法抱紧她。只能轻轻地环抱住海未的头，接受着心上人无微不至的服侍。  
绘里冷笑一声，也随着两个人的节奏在身后挺着腰开始抽插着海未的肉穴，肉棒挺进卷起一波一波滋溜滋溜的水声，饶是海未私处紧致，也经受不住这段时间来绘里的辛勤开垦，粗暴的侵入很快就变成了熟悉的快感。粗长的肉刃在体内横冲直撞，摩擦着甬道边儿带来阵阵的快感从子宫边上蔓延到全身去。酥酥麻麻的神经几乎要把自己迷惑，但是下身被粗暴进出的刺入又把她一次又一次弄醒，整个人的意识在逐渐升高。  
海未发自内心的痛恨这种沉沦的自己，却难以自制属于Omega本能被Alpha侵略的发情。更加无可忍耐的是自己的身体居然渐渐适应了属于穗乃果之外的Alpha的侵略，自己已经全面的被人扒光了，对方对于自己身体的每一点似乎比丈夫还要熟悉。  
自己的羞耻心都已经被践踏到尘埃里了啊。  
眼泪不休止的留下来，美丽的眼眶染得通红，脸颊上烫烫的仿佛被热水划过一样，但是由于亚里沙的阳具塞满了她的嘴，仅能发出呜呜的声音。  
“亚里沙弄疼海未姐了吗？”  
亚里沙停下缓缓向海未小嘴抽送的腰，伸手轻轻抚慰海未的头，海未还是泪流不止，但是摇了摇头，垂下头发不让亚里沙看到自己的眼睛。亚里沙还想说什么，海未的舌尖狠狠地钻了一下亚里沙的马眼，少女Alpha忍不住抱紧了海未的头呻吟出声，想说什么的欲望也被吞没在快感里了。  
将这一切都看在眼里的绘里讽刺的笑出声，大力的挺动腰一下下撞击着海未的子宫。“好不容易能抓到一个人妻玩，亚里沙怎么还和个孩子一样放不开。错过这村可就没这店了。”  
“……是不是人妻根本不重要，但是她是海未姐啊。”亚里沙帮海未把头发理到耳后，“嗯……绘里姐，这样真的好吗，穗乃果姐和海未姐都是你的朋友啊……”  
“你这小妮子还想教训我？我看你比谁都开心。”绘里把住海未的腰，加大气力和速度更努力朝里抽插：“不是有句话叫朋友妻不客气吗？”  
“姐姐那叫朋友妻不可欺……”  
“你自己看看她多骚，不操她都对不起她这信息素。”绘里的手从后背钻到海未的胸前束起来，指尖灵活而机敏的掐弄海未的奶头，充血膨胀的乳尖受不得这剧烈的刺激麻痒难忍，进出着自己的下身也随之爆裂加速，乳房也被大力揉搓：“自己说，操你操的爽不爽？”  
“姐姐你别说这种话……”  
“早知道她是这种人，亚里沙你当初就应该考虑直接把她上了知道吗？”  
“……”  
说实话，不是没有想过生米煮成熟饭这个做法。知道了海未要结婚的事实，说不心疼是骗人的。但是在亲眼看着海未穿上婚纱幸福的投入橙色身影的怀抱的时候，那个时候的她又感觉，一切都不重要了。  
只要海未能够幸福，那不管她是园田海未还是高坂海未亦或是绚濑海未，亚里沙都愿意做她的守护者。  
但是这一切在那个从未明亮过的夏天被打破了。那个夏天她进入绘里的房间，看到赤裸的姐姐抱着欲火焚身的女神对她招手。从此再也没有那个温柔的人妻姐姐和暗恋了她许多年只要她幸福就好的乖巧学妹，只有一片昏暗不见底的欲望海洋，海洋里飘着三个无法被救赎的人。  
那一日恶之花的种子破土而出顶碎深海的压力密密麻麻铺满了整个海洋，她再也无法抑制自己对海未的占有欲。  
“姐姐……海未姐……我们早就，没办法全身而退了啊……”  
亚里沙扶着海未的头无意识中加快了抽插速度，感受到妹妹身动的节奏绘里趴在海未的身上顶着她进行最后的冲刺。海未的呻吟声压碎在冲撞的摩擦和口被堵住的呜咽中，三个人就仿佛脱离轨道的发条一样急速运转，不管是哪一方都完全没办法停下。  
“等等……姐姐！”  
亚里沙突然想到非常重要的事，想要出手拦截绘里，但是已经为时太晚。绘里抱着海未的腰，攻城木一般冲撞着她最后的神经，破破烂烂的城门在水淹火烤之后终于被冲车撞破，滚烫的精液冲刷着海未的子宫几乎想把每一个地方填满，海未在极度刺激之下神经失控泄身，牙齿禁不住轻轻碰了一下口中亚里沙即将爆裂的火枪，随之白浊的液体填满了海未的嘴，喉咙一动就全都被咽了下去。  
“唔、呜呜……穗乃果……对、不起……”  
亚里沙从海未的嘴里抽出下体，对方铁青失去血色的唇瓣如此呢喃着，说不清是求救还是忏悔。刚才还明亮的天空，一下子似乎阴下来了很多。  
绘里把自己湿淋淋的下体抽了出来，亚里沙爬上床，伸手把精疲力尽的海未抱进怀里。海色少女在自己怀里缓缓调整着呼吸，身上浅浅的香味此刻没有那么容易使人发情，反而稳重的让人安心。  
亚里沙看着绘里从海未的体内把肉刃拔出来，握着海未发丝的手骨节发白。  
“为什么不带套。”  
“那种东西有什么用？”绘里眯眼，“怎么，你也是知道了我们来了屁颠屁颠过来加入我们的，怎么现在还想指责我？”  
亚里沙沉默。口才上即使是绘里只是简单打断她的话，她也知道自己是说不过身为律师的姐姐的。已经过早暴露了缺点的自己，完全不能占到一丝一毫的便宜。亚里沙扭过头把视线停留在海未身上，目光怜爱的扫过海未娇嫩水滑的肌肤，忍不住伸手触摸了上去。  
哪里都软软的很贴心。  
只要停留在这样就可以了。  
即使是一场梦，能够相拥着所爱之人也是一场宁可永不醒来的幻梦。在海未回家之前，这样能一直持续下去就好了。  
可是似乎上天连这种机会都不想给她们。亚里沙还未闭上眼享受够怀里的温香软玉，就感觉怀里的人被拖了一下。亚里沙抬头发现绘里不知什么时候又恢复了脸上的血色，下半身也非常强势的再度挺了起来，她朝这边靠近掰开海未挺翘的两半屁股……  
“姐姐？！你想做什么？！”  
亚里沙大惊失色，然而这时候的绘里根本就没有想理她的样子。不管不顾的继续把海未往她身边拉扯。这下连海未都必须强打起身子来了，金橙色的眸子里充满了恐慌，白皙娇嫩的手按住绘里的手。  
“绘里……不行，这里真的不行……这里，穗乃果还没做过……”  
看来是真的让海未过于着急，哪怕是一直避免在这个关节提出来的穗乃果也被说出了口。亚里沙知道海未是爱着穗乃果的，大和抚子们总是会想要把自己的一切的第一次都献给丈夫，因此海未不管如何也要阻止绘里的下一步行动。  
绘里半斜着头看着海未，突然嘲讽的笑出声：  
“都已经这么对不起穗乃果了，再玩点刺激的又有什么关系。”  
“等……啊！”  
海未还没来得及拒绝，就被绘里拽住手腕一把把龟头挺了进去。后庭的紧致远超于内穴，突然被侵入的痛感异常强烈，脊椎几乎都要断了，全身疼得发抖，然而身后的那人还丝毫不知怜惜想要继续运转。  
“痛……呜……”  
“？？？等一下！姐姐！”  
根本没有时间思考，亚里沙放下海未，用全身的力量把绘里撞了出去。绘里完全没想到这个一向温柔乖巧的妹妹居然会反抗自己，慌乱之中被撞退了好几步。亚里沙趁机上前把海未护在身后，半跪着阻挡着姐姐的道路。  
绘里退后几步维持住了平衡，惊魂未定的揉了揉自己被撞红的半边身子，再看了一眼挡在迷蒙泪眼但是并不畏惧和她对视了的海未面前的亚里沙，嘴一咧哈哈大笑。  
“亚里沙啊，你啊。”  
“吃了熊心豹子胆了？！”  
话刚说完就被从嗓子眼中溢出来的愤怒打断，紧接着战斗民族老毛子的威能火力全开，冰蓝色的双眸里被粗暴的暴怒火焰点满，绘里握紧右拳带着剧烈的拳风集中猛击了过去。

房间里的气氛沉默的吓人，简直就要把人压死在这里的感觉。  
绘里在重击亚里沙之后雷厉风行的穿好了衣服推门离开，自始至终都没有回头看亚里沙和海未一眼。只有在离开的时候重重的摔了门，大概是倾泻自己未能全部释放的愤怒。  
亚里沙虽然是个Alpha，但是从形象上还是个乖巧而理性的少女，左半边脸被绘里砸的肿了起来。居然打出了婴儿肥的感觉。可能是绘里留了手，也可能是亚里沙自身的毛子血统带来的防御力加成，除了肿起来之外居然没有什么流血。  
“希姐掉下悬崖尸骨无存之后，姐姐就已经不是原来的姐姐了。亚里沙也不知道……姐姐为什么会变成这副样子。”  
不用说我也知道啊，海未想着。毕竟一起认识了很久还曾经一起经历过很多事情。印象中的绘里永远都是那样，稳重大方优秀，能着眼于全局，偶尔刀子嘴但是很温柔具有责任感，宛如俄罗斯冬天露出冰山的一米阳光，给人很安全的依靠。  
绝对不是现在这样的绘里。  
失去所爱的人究竟会给一个人造成多大的转变呢？海未没办法做出决定，因为自己现在在做的事，明明是想要留住穗乃果，但是似乎在某种程度上把穗乃果推的越来越远了。但是如果穗乃果消失了，自己和她这二十四年的羁绊都一起消失掉的话……海未不敢去想，也不能去想。  
因此海未理解，如果真的是真心所爱之人失去，变成什么样子都是有可能的。  
但是……  
这完全就不是……哄骗自己，引诱自己，把自己作为性玩具和发泄对象的理由啊……  
海未在洗手间里用冷水冲好了毛巾，顺手用冷水把自己红肿的眼睛冷敷了一下，回到床上拿着毛巾小心翼翼的擦拭亚里沙被揍了一拳的右脸。冰凉的温度可以镇痛，但是被打出来的红肿，短暂的时间之内消除是不太可能了。  
“呜……呜呜……”  
修长的纤指引导着冷毛巾蘸过亚里沙红肿的左半边脸。明明被打的不是自己，甚至可以说是本不应该流泪的人，自己的眼泪却忍不住滚滚而下。海未并不知道为什么，心中强烈的悲伤想让她哭个痛快，而自己却根本压抑不住这种冲动。  
“海未姐不要哭啊，亚里沙没事的。”  
感受到了在她脸上的手指的颤抖，白金发的女Alpha无奈一笑，因为脸肿了她笑的非常滑稽，但是还是想要努力笑出来。不算宽阔的双臂把海未抱在怀里，顶着少女的额头感受到刚被擦干净没多久又留下来的滚烫的泪水低落到自己身上。  
“海未姐……”  
“我……已经，全都……不干净了……不要看我……”  
亚里沙想理开海未的头发替她拭去眼泪，但是海未拧着头不让亚里沙看到。梨花带雨被淹没在海色的长发之下，蓝色的发丝在亚里沙的脸上麻麻痒痒的，但是亚里沙已经无暇去管了。  
“海未姐……”  
咬住自己的下唇，亚里沙鼓起勇气强行把海未的脸掰了过来，在她还没能推开的时候亲了上去。Omega的嘴唇冰凉但是柔软，女孩的脑海中突然冒出了即使沉沦在这之中也没关系的想法。两个人的额头相抵，鬓间嘶磨。灵活的舌头撬开对方的牙齿，包裹着甜中点点咸味的另一条小舌纠缠着。抱住对方的双臂也比之前更加收紧了。  
良久唇分，从亚里沙和海未的双唇之间扯出一条银线。亚里沙伸出轻巧的舌头在唇边一扫，银线就被灵活的收了回去。相抵的额头上蓝绿色的眼睛深情地望着海未。  
“不要亲我，我嘴里还有那些东西。”海未小声说着。  
“不碍事，亚里沙想亲你。”亚里沙替海未拭去眼泪，蜻蜓点水般的点了她的唇。  
海未的声音小到快要听不见了：“不光是你的……还有绘里的。”  
“没关系，是海未姐就没关系。”  
两个人的唇瓣再一次贴合在一起，这次在亚里沙挑开了海未的口腔后，海未主动地回应着她的侵入。海未的口腔很敏感，亚里沙不敢用力侵略，仅仅只是扫过了一遍就已经让海未的身体软下来了，两个人一齐躺倒在床上。  
亚里沙趴在海未的肩头，呼吸着海未颈后腺体散发的浓郁芳香。腺体中似乎隐隐约约有着橙黄色气泡的模样，亚里沙的瞳孔微微一紧。  
她想要咬住那里，想要用自己的标记覆盖名为高坂穗乃果的标记。虽然并没有自己作为Alpha一定能强过高坂穗乃果的自信，但是总想要某一天把这一切变成现实。  
可是肩膀上传来的冰凉的小手让她把这一切向往收了回去。海未哀怜的看着她的蓝色眸子，楚楚可怜的样子如同海洋中的公主，大概会让全天下Alpha为之怜惜吧。而海未请求一般的看着亚里沙缓缓摇头的意思也十分明确——不要标记自己。  
亚里沙点了点头。其实她也不一定非要和海未做爱，只要能和海未在一起就够了。她拿过刚才的毛巾，反过来小心翼翼的把海未未来得及清理过的下身一点点认真擦干净。阴部，阴毛，大腿，屁股都没有放过。直到最后来到后穴隐秘的地方，由于绘里插入的不深，因此过了一段时间的红色已经褪的差不多了，只有一点点绯红渗透着，居然真的有些像红色的矢车菊。  
亚里沙想着这样碰触不太好想要抬起头，没想到海未用腿勾住了她的胳膊，然而只是一会儿，又从亚里沙双臂间把修长的腿抽了出来，脚趾尖不小心蹭到了亚里沙的乳头。海未连忙转头，羞红了脸不敢看亚里沙。  
“……也没关系的。”  
“……诶？”  
“如果亚里沙不讨厌的话……”  
“……”  
“亚里沙想插入那里的话，也可以哦。”  
亚里沙起身轻轻伏在海未的身上，从背后握住了海未娇嫩的乳房。亚里沙的抚摸并未充满情欲，反而只是像单纯是温暖着那里一样。自己的薄唇微启。  
“海未姐这样好吗？你不是说，穗乃果姐都没有穿过那里……”  
“……刚才……已经被绘里强行穿过了。”  
“……”  
“如果是亚里沙的话……我，我不讨厌的……”  
说出口已经是蚊子一般的声音，紧接着就因为太过破廉耻而转头把头埋进了枕头里。  
然而仅仅是这句话的颤动，对于亚里沙来说已经足够令人惊讶了。不仅是惊讶于今天已经经过和即将要体会的福利，更是惊讶于自己居然在无意识中被心中的女神赐予了这么高的权限。蓝绿色眼睛中的波光颤抖，刚刚释放过一次的下身又有了苏醒的迹象。在海未的小腿上顶了起来。感觉有什么东西顶着身子有些烫的感觉令她回过头来，目光一下子集中到亚里沙下身的长枪上。和绘里有些阴色的白肉不同，亚里沙的阳具还是新生一般的粉红色，虽然本来也不算小了，但是却是柔柔的印象，毫无和绘里一样的侵略性。  
要不然……？  
一个从未出现过的羞耻想法钻到了海未的脑海里，一般而言，这类想法刚出现在海未脑海中就会被她红着脸抹去。然而这一次却不知为何自己特别想要尝试一下。  
“我也……偶尔的话，帮亚里沙服务一下的话……”  
海未转过身，脚尖轻轻踏莲在亚里沙毫无防备的肉棒上，按压。  
“？海未姐……等？！……啊哈……”  
完全没有想到海未会做出这种事的亚里沙大惊失色，本来想要起身，海未灵巧的脚趾尖却在亚里沙的肉柱上微微的划了一下，顿时仿佛被刮痧一样的一条红色的麻痒链子直接穿进了亚里沙的身体，从脊髓一下子被抽干净了力道，亚里沙一屁股坐在床上。  
“哈、哈啊……海未姐……”  
“……嘻嘻，Alpha……果然都很喜欢这样子呢……”  
明明脸色已经变得通红了，半张脸被刘海盖着，灵巧的双足来回拨弄着亚里沙逐渐清醒的分身。由于有丝袜的掩盖，海未没办法完全灵活的运用双脚，只能充分的发挥起自己身为日本舞蹈家的柔韧性，她套在丝袜中的双足纯白娇嫩，饱满圆润的趾甲上点上海蓝色的甲油，双足夹住亚里沙的肉刃来回搓弄，年轻的Alpha被这驾轻就熟的足活拨弄的方寸大乱，双手几乎要把床单抓破：  
“啊……啊啊，海未姐……为什么这么熟练啊……”  
“你在说什么，怎么可能会嘛……”  
海未抬起右脚顺着亚里沙凸出的最明显的那一条大血管游走上去，酥酥麻麻的刺激随着海未用脚趾划过的地方如同一根根冰魄银针刺入神经直接冲到了脑海里。海未靠前坐起来，舞蹈家特有的柔韧度让她可以轻而易举的做到各种动作，比膨胀到惊人长度的亚里沙的肉棒长不了多少的小脚就这样把亚里沙的肉棒挤在双脚脚心里上下来回运动着，海未看向亚里沙的眼神似乎也染上了绯色：  
“之前才不会做这种事情……太不知廉耻了……”  
“那……”亚里沙双臂在背后堪堪撑着身子喘着粗气：“不是姐姐或者穗乃果姐要求的吗？”  
“没有……没有这种事情。是很久以前，新娘修行的时候……偷偷看过的……”  
说这话的海未语气中似乎有着绯红色的温度，这让亚里沙更加的意乱神迷。蓝绿色的冰瞳望着嫣红的少女脸颊，她感觉到自己胸腔里心脏急速泵出血液的声音。  
居然只是看了视频就能无师自通到这种程度……海未姐这么淫荡的样子，让亚里沙更加沉沦了啊。  
灵活的小脚揉搓着亚里沙膨胀到几乎要爆裂的肉刃，然而在几乎想要喷射之际，娇嫩的脚趾又蹿上了亚里沙的龟头，趾甲环绕着朝马眼钻了一钻。痛感和异常的刺激让亚里沙忍不住叫出声，浑身的白肉绷紧几乎要把Alpha肉体中蕴含的力量全都榨出来。  
“海未姐……这样的话……亚里沙快要……”  
咬着牙勉强让自己显得不是那么不堪一击，身体却已经做好了一泻千里的准备。海蓝色的女孩却在这个时候娇俏的笑了一下，轻轻戳了一下亚里沙腺体之下隐秘的女性小洞，女Alpha的内穴敏感程度远不如Omega，突然的戳弄只能让亚里沙觉得痛而抑制住了自己喷薄而出的性欲，向后退了几步。  
“亚里沙的话，不能就这么射了。”  
海未深吸一口气，转过身把美背和挺翘的臀部交给了亚里沙的眼帘，海蓝色的长发被全程披到光滑的背上。只是一个梳理头发的动作，在亚里沙眼中简直淫糜到了极点，自己的喉结禁不住动了动。  
爱情在脑海中闪烁着亮起作为最后的忍耐力防线的红灯，亚里沙从背后抱住海未，白金色的头发蹭的她耳朵有点发痒。  
“我要进来了……海未姐。”  
“嗯，轻一点的话……没有问题的……嗯嗯！！”  
虽然已经做好了献身的准备，后穴的敏感程度果然比起阴道要强的太多。侵入的痛感让海未全身的肌肉都绷紧了，修长的脖颈高高扬起。  
“呜……痛！轻点、轻点……”  
海未哭叫着鼓起勇气和神经元抵御着痛感向快感涌进，而亚里沙那一方也完全好不了太多，从未感受过的紧致简直要让她立刻就想缴械下去，硬是生生卡住了精关。由于趴在海未背后的缘故，她每次呼吸就能吸入一大朵属于Omega的水甜色信息素，血管疯狂的咆哮。  
“海未姐……亚里沙、会慢慢的……别怕……”  
死死地把头抵在海未的肩膀上，忍耐着想要咬破海未腺体的冲动，亚里沙在海未的后穴中缓缓地开始了抽送。每次抽动夹紧和诡异的吸力让亚里沙几欲痴狂，大口大口地喘着粗气。每一次插入也感受到了海未身体的缩紧，少女口中发出的嘤咛声就好像孩童的撒娇，又有点像生育孩童的母亲在分娩时的哭哼。  
你也会成为一个母亲吗，海未姐。  
如果会的话……  
……  
不，这大概会是更大的罪孽吧。虽然，就像刚才说过的一样，从那一天之后亚里沙就已经完全被罪孽的十字架捆绑住了，罪名是人间最恶的罪名，名为太易动情。  
但是……  
我绚濑亚里沙，喜欢这罪孽。  
双手被剧烈的感情波动操纵着，亚里沙转回了海未的身子，由于在后穴中的东西没有抽出，海未的身体由于吃痛而敏感的皱在一起，亚里沙慌忙停下动作。  
“海、海未姐……”  
海未缓缓地喘出一口气，修长的双臂慢慢攀上了亚里沙的脖颈。明明身体已经滚烫了，环住她在她后颈上重叠的双手指尖却是有些冰凉的。海色女孩身上沁人心脾的香气，缓缓地把亚里沙包裹起来。  
“没关系……做吧。”  
“……嗯。”  
后庭慢慢习惯了抽插的节奏，单纯的痛感已经慢慢转化为扭曲的快感。心灵未能完全相连的两人正进行着完全背德的身体完全相连，每一次挺动愈来愈深，就像要努力埋在海未的心底一样。  
“到女人心里的路通过阴道。”  
是出自张爱玲《色戒》中的一句话，专修国际政治的亚里沙并未能多读多少中国的书，但是唯有这句话她记得清楚。虽然后庭并非阴道，她的确也想通过不管是什么结合的方式让海未对她情深根种。  
海未姐……更多、更多的沉沦在亚里沙的感情漩涡之中吧。  
不知不觉中两个人的身体早就已经滚烫，结合的速率也越来越快，程度也越来越深。  
“想要……想要！海未姐的全部，亚里沙都想要！”  
亚里沙抱起海未的两条腿，用力的朝着她的体内冲刺。  
“嗯啊……嗯嗯、啊啊啊！”  
“海未姐……海未姐！”  
亚里沙的眼角不知何时留下了两行清澈的泪水，她完全没有伸手擦去，而是用双手撑在了海未的上方，身体则用自己的身体将其拱起来。激烈的碰撞让亚里沙和海未的身体简直都要飞了起来，汗打如雨。  
和刚才的情欲沉沦不一样，终于有了抵死缠绵的颜色。  
“呜……唔啊啊，哈啊……亚里沙……亚里沙……”  
“海未姐……海未姐……海未姐……”  
亚里沙低下头，狠狠地吻住海未的双唇，用力的和她唇舌相缠，脑海中的无限遐想全都被释放了出来，自己已经不知道是身在幻境真实。  
还想看到更多。  
好想再多看你在亚里沙怀里淫乱的样子。  
好想看你对亚里沙充满爱意的样子。  
好想和你光明正大的在一起，称呼你的名字为绚濑海未。  
好想让你在亚里沙的身边，成为只属于绚濑亚里沙的妻子。  
好想彻底标记你，让你生下亚里沙的孩子。  
好想把你圈在怀里不松手，直到死亡将我们分开……  
我想要你的一切，想要的令我疯狂。  
就算是……会死……我也……！  
全部的情欲已经充满了两个人的脑袋，猛烈相撞的两个人在顶峰相伴着坠落，一瞬间蓝绿色的眼睛和金橙色的眼瞳一下子都变得无神，在海未到达高潮的同时亚里沙也在海未的身体里狠狠地释放了乳白色的浊流，同时也释放了自己所有的力量。  
白金色的发丝垂下来，亚里沙趴在海未身上紧紧抱着怀里的少女，如同游曵在根本就没有明天的白夜中的两个、孤零零的灵魂。

海未坐在浴池里看着浴池外面的穿衣镜。  
镜子中回映着一个美丽的女性Omega，她年纪尚轻甚至只能算是一个大女孩，但是却开始逐渐学会了散发起了成熟女人的气质。似乎是受到了浇灌，又似乎是年龄的沉积在她的身上发生了令人惊奇的化学反应。  
这个女人宛如一朵即将盛开的花一样美丽，只是却是深种在海洋里的，花朵将整片海域染黑的黑色的花。  
“砰砰。”  
浴室门上传来清脆的两声叩门声，紧接着年轻女Alpha的温软声音透过门板传进来：  
“海未姐，你的衣服我放外面衣物筐里了。”  
她果然是个温柔的孩子，海未想。即使在床上她能感觉到绚濑亚里沙几乎要燃尽生命的剧烈交合，结束之后却不会刻意主动看自己的身体。半边脸沉没到了水中，烦闷的吐着泡泡。  
“嗯。”  
“不住下来吗？”  
“……不了，我还是要回家。”  
“……好。”  
她知道她会尊重她的一切选择，即使自己只是在利用她的温柔，她也一如既往。对这样的自己，海未依旧存活的良知在冷静下来之后狠狠地鞭挞着自己的意识。  
不能再在这里继续待下去了。  
海未从浴缸里起身，擦干身子穿好衣服吹干头发走出浴室。绚濑亚里沙也已经换好了衣服了，她上身穿着长款西服外套，下身却是一件校服制式的深色百褶裙，坐在床边双手操纵着电脑不知道在做什么工作。海未一直知道，亚里沙属于那种爱穿裙子的女Alpha。  
海未在她身边坐下。亚里沙停下手中的工作，转头看向海未。  
“海未姐要回去了吗。”  
“嗯……必须要回家了。”  
“这样啊。”  
亚里沙微微侧头，就好像刻意要隐去自己眼睛中的寂寞一样。海未不自觉的有点揪心，双手握着包的手指骨节有些发白。  
“那我走了。”  
“嗯，海未姐路上小心。”  
没有再说别的话，海未也知道亚里沙的意思，高跟鞋的声音渐渐在房间里消失，而亚里沙也没有送出来。  
这样就好，海未对自己说。  
不如说，不要送出来的好。  
现在赶回去，至少还来得及给穗乃果做晚餐……  
目送着海未的身影消失在走廊的深处。亚里沙微微低下头，咬紧牙关从上衣西装口袋中掏出迷你摄像头，从随身的电脑包里抽出一个读卡器，拔出摄像头中的储存卡，插进读卡器里连入电脑。点开相机存储里的视频和照片，鼠标移动到联系人中的“(・8・)”，选中点击发送。  
漆黑的房间里没有开灯，只有收到信息的吱吱吱的叫声，唯一的光源电脑屏幕照亮了亚里沙没有被打肿那边的依旧精致但是冰冷如西伯利亚雪原的半边侧脸。

似乎是阴天的原因，即使走在路上也不清楚现在到底到了几点。海未掏出包里的手机，屏幕上穗乃果16岁那年的笑脸和下方17:01的时间告诉海未时间已经不早了。  
天空阴沉沉的，几乎要下雨。  
海未抬头看着挂有“穗村”两字的巨大招牌，再看看那紧锁着的和果子店推拉门。虽然已经有点晚了，但是还没到穗村下班的时间，穗乃果去哪里了吗？  
这么想着的海未掏出钥匙想要开门，背后突然传来重重的大踏步脚步声，明显的能听出来是冲着自己来的。  
莫非是……？  
本能性的防御装替在身，手腕却提前一步被抓住。猛地转过头，熟悉的橙色却在此时映入眼眶，解除了海未本能性的全部防备。  
“穗、穗乃果……？”  
“呼、呼哈，终于、终于找到你了……海未酱……”  
穗乃果一手抓着海未的手腕一手撑在自己的膝盖上，大概是一路跑过来的，对于穗乃果这种天天坐柜台的体质来说果然还是过于勉强了点儿。海未熟练地一只手扶起穗乃果的身子，伸手帮她梳理着后背的喘息和杂乱的发丝。  
“怎么这么毛毛躁躁的啊穗乃果，发生什么事情了。”  
语气中透着一丝责怪和心疼，朦朦胧胧中似乎自己快要消失掉的恋心逐渐要被找回来了。穗乃果终于顺过来气，刚刚才蔫下去的橙黄色中长发在蓝发女孩的打理下居然恢复了大半活力。  
“因为穗乃果一直在找海未酱啊！”  
“找我？”  
“穗乃果刚才去过了园田道场，但是妈妈（园田深空）说海未已经出去了。”  
“……嗯，下午出去了一趟。”  
目的当然绝对不可能对穗乃果说，自己今天说出门的时候也说自己要去园田道场，一直到中午都在那里，这也不算说谎。但是一想到穗乃果一片赤诚的无暇面孔，海未还是觉得心底一阵一阵的刺痛。  
都已经发生了这些事情的现在……穗乃果你还……  
“嗅嗅。”  
“？”  
穗乃果突然恢复了气力，趴在海未身上吸来吸去，鼻尖都几乎要贴到她的胸上了。海未被吓得猛后退几步，一只手按着穗乃果的脸用力阻拦她的接近：  
“穗穗穗乃果！你要做什么啊！这还是大街上啊！”  
“嗅嗅……因为海未酱身上太香了嘛。”  
“啊，路上看到了喜欢的香水就买了一点……等等这里太破廉耻了！给我忍到回家！！”  
“现在先不回家也可以哦。”  
穗乃果突然就像想起了什么一样，说着“海未酱请和我来一个地方”，就拽着她的手毫无风度的在街上跑起来。  
“等等……穗乃果、你要带我去哪里？！”  
橙发少女就像没听见一样，风风火火的拉着妻子往路角跑了出去。刚才消耗掉的体力简直就像不存在一样，海未看着穗乃果的背影，甚至让她想到十六岁那年在夕阳下奔跑的穗乃果。  
“穗乃果……等等啊。”  
“……”  
路标在拐了两折之后消失不见，面前感受到的空间也一次性被大大扩展。本来以为是一些立体的彩色斑点，靠近之后才发现那是众多花束所组成的一片花海。并不是深深跟种在土里的，而是层层簇簇铺展在地表上，地表大概是刚被人清空了没多久，原先大概是儿童乐园之类的吧。  
穗乃果牵着海未走到了这一片人造花海中，春花大概支持不了秋风的太多席卷，时不时有蓝色和橙色的花瓣从风中飘过。面前穗乃果的橙色中长发被风吹起，和海未的发丝随着风同样的鼓动。  
“穗乃果……”  
“嗯嗯，穗乃果的惊喜还没有结束哦。”  
穗乃果没有转头都已经把自己得意的脸印在了海未的脑海里了，她朝着儿童躲藏的水泥管那里打了个手势，某只橙发的猫头就立刻跳了起来还行了个自以为标准的敬礼，金茶发的恋人生怕她露了馅儿赶紧把她拽了下去。  
都已经被发现了啊……花阳、凛。  
但是面前的穗乃果似乎一点都没有准备已经露馅儿了的担忧，脸上洋溢着自信而幸福的微笑，对着天空伸出手指。  
“3,2,1，Action！”  
“……！！”  
滋滋的电流声从耳边划过，紧接着一片在阴天下显得灰色的花海一瞬间完全被点亮。盘踞在花团锦簇下面的电流灯一下子把花海映照出来，从穗乃果和海未的角度向下看去，被点亮的橙色花朵和蓝色花朵谱写着乐章般的音符，在海未和穗乃果的面前完全展现出来。  
“HONOKA & UMI”  
被人早早的精心安排好的花摆成了穗乃果和海未的名字，愈来愈多的花瓣飘落裹挟了两人的目光。金橙色的眼光剧烈波动。  
穗乃果迎着风回过头来，手中不知道什么时候多了一束玫瑰。刚刚梳理好的松散的橙色的中长发又被风吹得有些凌乱，那双蓝色的眼睛却明亮而忠义，蓝色的眼睛里映照着蓝发少女的影子。  
“海未酱……”  
穗乃果走到海未面前执起海未的手，一方的手炽热而有另一方冰凉，海未感觉自己全身的力道几乎都被抽走了，如同失去了牵引者的线，线头的那一边被橙色的奇迹握紧。  
两人十指相扣，穗乃果一改往日的脱线直视着海未，目光坚定而语气温柔。  
“今天是我和海未酱的两年结婚纪念日呢。”  
“这两年……不对，应该说是二十多年来了吧，一直以来都非常感谢海未酱在我身边。”  
“诶嘿嘿，如果没有海未酱的话，穗乃果可能根本就没办法正常的长大吧。”  
“一直以来都非常感谢海未酱，教会穗乃果长大，教会穗乃果爱的意义。”  
“虽然是很自私的想法，希望之后海未酱也能和穗乃果分享海未酱的心情，分享海未酱的快乐和痛苦，穗乃果我啊，还想成为海未酱更多的依靠呢。”  
“所以今后！也请海未酱……”  
穗乃果抽出手中的玫瑰花，手指按着花枝往上一顶。  
“一直待在穗乃果身边……诶？！”  
“？”  
被感动的眼角泛泪的海未听到穗乃果好不容易凝聚出的霸道气场突然粉碎，堪比九木的演艺在那张俊脸上翻来覆去，玫瑰花却完全不带配合的怎么推都只能推出一个空花枝。  
“怎么会……玫瑰花君？不应该是这样啊……”  
“啊！穗乃果，笨蛋喵！你拿错了喵！！”  
远处藏在水泥管旁边的凛花容失色，蹦跶的跳进了花海，手中还拿着一个一推就能推出来戒指的玫瑰花。看到女朋友暴露行踪的花阳连忙也跟了上去，差点被高效率自动电风扇绊倒。  
“穗乃果！花来了！花来了喵！”  
“啊啊啊啊找到了！谢谢凛酱！”  
“等等我凛酱！你这样会暴露了啊！”  
“不……你们早就已经暴露了好吗。”  
穗乃果从凛手中接过玫瑰花束，这一次的推送让那颗钻戒毫无保留的钻出玫瑰，是两个人结婚时候的那颗戒指。看着穗乃果小心翼翼的将其解下放在手心如若至宝，就像这二十年来穗乃果对海未做的那样。  
明明已经是犯下了如此大错的我……  
依旧深爱着，仿佛照亮到海底的太阳……  
好不容易被憋回去的眼泪一抖又不听话的落了下来，海未轻轻地捂住嘴巴，然而这个动作却被眼尖的穗乃果捕捉到，橙发女性慌慌张张的凑上来抱住她：  
“怎么了？怎么了海未酱！为什么哭了？谁欺负你了吗？！”  
“不……没有，没有……我只是太高兴了。”  
犯下罪孽的自己居然还有人如此深爱着，简直是不敢想象的救赎。海未深吸了一口气，任由穗乃果上前拭去她眼角的泪水。  
明明不是自己的错还是一直慌张的道歉的穗乃果……  
真是的。都被弄到差一点哭出来的气氛又被这个人强行憋了回去甚至想笑出声，结果到最后还是被弄哭了，自家丈夫怎么这么可爱啊。海未这么想着，嘴角无意识中勾起了好看的弧度，伸手朝着自己面前敲了一下。  
“呜！”  
“真是……不让人省心啊，穗乃果。”  
海未微微歪头顶着红眼圈看着抱着头作出委屈模样的穗乃果，叉着腰叹了口气。  
“还麻烦人家凛和花阳。”  
“呜……对不起嘛，海未酱……”  
“嘛，就是这样放不下心的穗乃果酱，没有我才不行吧。”  
“诶？”  
穗乃果抬头，海未不知何时偏过头突然羞红了脸，把左手递给穗乃果：  
“穗乃果……帮我戴上吧。”  
“……嗯！”  
里面刻有“Honoka”字迹的婚戒在面点师的推送中嵌在了日本舞蹈家的左手无名指上，紧接着海未也被拥入穗乃果宽阔的肩膀里。身上传来熟悉的甜味，那是属于穗乃果Alpha信息素的味道，作为被标记的Omega来说海未觉得这一切都非常安心。埋在穗乃果脖颈间的头埋得更深了些。  
我已经是罪无可恕的罪人，却还有一个人站在光明之中，毫无保留着爱着我。  
……穗乃果啊。  
……对不起，真的对不起。  
但是请原谅我，我已经无法离开这样的你。无论如何背负骂名，只要能继续留在你身边，我愿意付出任何代价。  
“拜托你……请不要丢下我。”  
穗乃果当然不会知道小妻子在她怀里激烈的情感交战，她只是紧紧的把她抱紧在了怀里。被风吹动的花瓣环绕着两个人，仿佛一条连接天河的缎带。  
花阳和凛自觉地退了出去相依偎着凝望着两个人爱的相拥，应该说穗乃果这恨不得把所爱之人昭告天下的行为太过开放，不一会儿这里就聚集了一大堆人。大部分的人都被这份纯洁无瑕的爱所感动，没有上前而是环绕着她们为这一对爱人送上美好的祝福。

就在人堆中的一个不起眼的角落，传来手机相机“咔嚓”一下的声音，把这一对璧人相拥的样子记在了手机里。  
“还真是幸福呢。”  
那人微笑着看着手机，那是一个很美很美的亚麻色头发女人，有着Beta中罕见的容颜和柔和气质。和旁人不同的是，她的表情里却并没有为两个人的祝福，反而充满了神算鬼谋的不出所料表情和即将摧毁一切的毁灭欲望。  
青葱的手指翻过两人唯美的相拥，图片的下一页却是女主角之一和金发女Alpha合的淫乱不堪的场面。上一页的唯美和下一页的淫乱结合起来，简直是无声却刺眼的讽刺。  
少女合上手机，橙色的瞳孔中充满了冰冷的味道，唇角嘲讽勾起：  
“呼呼~好好享受现在的日子吧，海未酱。”  
“因为马上就结束了……再过不久。”  
南小鸟把双手摆出一个照相机的姿势朝向两人的方向，但是仔细一看就知道她是捕捉痕迹并不是两人，而是只有那个橙色的Alpha。明明是说着爱意眼光却黯淡，修长的手指扣住了穗乃果的人影，又立刻把它贴在自己的胸前，就好像这样就能将它永远刻在心里一样。  
“穗乃果酱马上将会成为，小·鸟·的·点·心·哦。”  
南小鸟刘海下饱含着阴翳的瞳孔中闪过一丝利刃般的眼光，不再去看花海中相拥的穗乃果和海未，身影鬼魅般的消失在了夕日坂上。

【END】  
2019年7月16日 22:18  
己亥年六月十四


End file.
